One of the most heavily investigated analyte sensing devices is the implantable glucose device for detecting glucose levels in hosts with diabetes. Despite the increasing number of individuals diagnosed with diabetes and recent advances in the field of implantable glucose monitoring devices, currently used devices are unable to provide data safely and reliably for certain periods of time. There are two commonly used types of subcutaneously implantable glucose sensing devices. These types include those that are implanted transcutaneously and those that are wholly implanted.